


Weiss Drinks Milk Too

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Butt Expansion, Gen, Milk, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Weiss doesn't want her small scrawny body anymore, and with the help of plenty of milk, she'll have a much improved figure.





	Weiss Drinks Milk Too

This plan was fool proof, Weiss thought to herself as she held up a bottle of milk. With this, she would rid herself of her small and scrawny body, and most importantly her comparatively flat chest. Even Ruby had larger breasts than her, and she was ever so slightly taller than her, and she was two years younger than her. This would not do, Weiss thought. She had done her research and had gotten herself a litre of milk, enough that it would hopefully have an impact on her body, but not so much that it would not stay down. This bottle was just the beginning of a change to her diet, hopefully one for the better.

And so, she began to chug down the sweet and creamy full-fat milk that was her ticket to a bigger and better body. Weiss made sure to keep the pace slow and careful. She had no need to rush, she had the dorm room all to herself for the next few hours, and the last thing she wanted to do was spill her milk. With that, the milk went down nice and easy into a slowly filling belly, and after a minute or so, Weiss took a break to catch her breath. Looking at the bottle while she breathed, Weiss saw that she did better than she expected, managing to drink up half of the litre bottle in one breath, but all that milk had to go somewhere, and her stomach was feeling quite full already. Still, quitting was not going to help her get the body she wanted, so she went back to her bottle of milk. The second half was slower going, with Weiss drinking very slowly and needing to stop to take slow, careful breaths every once in a while, but she managed to get it all down. Unfortunately, she was now uncomfortably full and was in desperate need of a lie down so she could recover. It was probably best that she stayed in the dorm room anyway, in order to avoid questions about her full, bloated and sloshing belly that would have been inevitable if she had gone out.

After that day, Weiss made sure to keep up her litre of milk a day in order to make sure that she did actually grow, and to make sure that that one day was not a waste of time. After a month or so, some effects were becoming very clear, and they were not quite the effects that Weiss had hoped for. For starters, she was the same height as ever, and that was just plain disappointing. Sure, her breasts had gone up a cup size, but it was slower going than Weiss had hoped. Her rear, on the other hand, had gotten a major boost from Weiss’ milk habit, going from basically flat to wide and plump, large enough that it showed when Weiss wore her skirts and dresses. Weiss was just lucky that her rear was not making her indecent. Still, Weiss had to admit, the larger rear was nice, especially since it was larger than anyone else’s that she knew. Maybe this habit was worth keeping up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I did another very short story for disturbed-yui over on DeviantArt in order to use the left over 500 words they paid for with the most recent chapter of A Very Bloated Schnee. So yeah, I'll write all the words you pay for, even if it's not all in one single fic. Also, there may be more to come with this little story, wink wink nudge nudge.


End file.
